max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Ultralinks
Evil Ultralinks are Ultralinks under Makino's control. They link with practically everything in their way and by doing this they convert its target into a weapon of mass destruction. They are mainly seen in the Ultralink Invasion, where they seeks powerful hosts to link with to help Makino in his mission of absorb and expan. They first appeared in Earth Under Siege Part Two. History Shortly after his creation, Makino takes control of his creator, and starts to create more Ultralinks like him to expand his empire. Most of these Ultralinks had the same evil intentions as him. It is also unknown how they were created.The Wrath of Makino Over the years, the evil Ultralinks became the biggest threats of the galaxies, mainly because of their leader, Makino, who destroyed many planets and ended many innocent lives with his parasitic army of Ultralinks and his Alphalink. This led to the creation of the Black Star Council, a society of aliens who survived Makino's attacks whose main goal consisted in capturing the evil Ultralinks (and other intergalactic criminals) and bring them to justice. During an invasion on planet Takion, an Ultralink named Steel betrays his species by saving the life of Ja'em Mk'rah, who would consequently become one of the greatest heroes in the galaxy, as Ven-Ghan states in Ultralink Invasion Part One. Together, Ja'em and Steel were unstoppable: they stopped many invasions of Makino's Ultralinks on various planets. With this, tables have turned: Steel became a potential threat to his whole species by defending Earth and other planets, which interfered on Makino's mission of absorb and expand. After Jim's interference on Makino's first invasion on Earth, many evil Ultralinks escaped, like a group of three Ultralinks who would later become the Elementors and Extroyer's Ultralink, an unknown Ultralink who was present in the invasion yet it didn't link with anything and was damaged in the showdown before later being encrusted on Troy's chest. During the period of sixteen years, these Ultralinks possibly remained inactive. After sixteen years since Makino's attacks, the evil Ultralinks slowly started to reapper and became much more active after Max and Steel started fighting against evil threats. Makino sent his second fleet of evil Ultralinks to Earth, which was real challenge to Maxwell and Steel to defeat (mainly after knowing the shocking truth about their past), but with some effort, they stopped the invasion with N-Tek's help.Earth Under Siege Part Two After Makino's forces suffered a setback, he decided to not attack Earth for a few months, which Max and Steel used to train and upgrade their skills and powers. Eventually, Makino sent four evil Ultralinks to Miles Dread, which later on bonded with objects and were known as Blast Link, Chomp Link, Prism Link and the N-Tek Link, the latter being captured by Ven-Ghan, a member of the Black Star Council and the Ultralink Hunter.Ultralink Invasion Part One and Ultralink Invasion Part Two Makino decides to start a serious fight against N-Tek with his evil Ultralinks in an attempt of destroying N-Tek and Steel once for all to finally annihilate Earth and its population. However, after his forces failed, he decides to fight against Max Steel by himself while his army would destroy N-Tek's base and would later attempt to open a wormhole big enough to his Alphalink pass through and absorb Earth, but he ends up failing thanks to Max, who had finally accepted the fact that he was half alien and half human and was proud of it.Makino Strikes Part One and Makino Strikes Part TwoAs result of this fight, many evil Ultralinks were left in Copper Canyon and were searching for hosts, but they were eventually captured by Max, Steel and Ven-Ghan. Eventually, Makino discovers about Dread's betrayal and he goes on a rampage and ultimately decides to go to Earth with his full fleet of evil Ultralinks and Megalinks, who were multiplying themselves as time passed by. After Makino finally arrives, he launches a massive wave of evil Ultralinks that causes havoc in Copper Canyon and many places of the world, but thankfully, N-Tek's forces were ready to strike back. While Makino was being almost defeated by Max, Jim and Steel, he somehow managed to inform to all his Ultralinks to go to the Alphalink, which was later destroyed from the inside by Jim McGrath, Steel and Max's T.U.R.B.O. Energy. It is still unknown if the Ultralinks were capable of reaching the Alphalink before its destruction or if they hid themselves. Shortly after the Alphalink's destruction and Makino's return, a group of three evil Ultralinks were seen in the competition proposed by Makino, but since they weren't linked with a host, they were relatively weak compared to the other competitors and therefore were mercilessly destroyed. After the time skip, it was revealed that N-Tek captured all remaining Makino technology and stored it on the Ice Box, a facility in low temperature hidden in Copper Canyon's canyons. Personality The Evil Ultralinks are usually shown to be very quiet, though that some of them are able to talk like Steel (but they refuse to interact with him due to his betrayal). They have an endless thirst for destruction, even more so when they are bonded with something or someone, showing no mercy for other living beings in their way. As seen in Turbolt the Terrible, some of them are very competitive towards others, even willing to hurt others of their species. They blindly follow Makino's orders, while also possessing the same intentions as him: to absorb and expand. Evil Ultralinks Subspecies The Evil Ultralinks are divided into races, each having an specific attribute that define them (colors, and signature characteristics). Drone Ultralink They aren't smart, but they have different skills to trick the opponent. * Green Drone Ultralink: These guys aren't too smart - capturing them is like shooting fish in a barrel! * Yellow Drone Ultralink: These guys aren't too smart - but are a bit more clever than the green drones. * Orange Drone Ultralin: These guys aren't too smart - but are a bit faster than some other color drones. * Red Drone Ultralink: These guys aren't too smart - but watch out, they may go invisible at times. Stealth Ultralink These Ultralinks are smarter than the Drone Ultralink. They use stealth as their main weapon and can disappear and appear. * Red Stealth Ultralink: These Ultralinks are sneaky - keep your eyes peeled! * Orange Stealth Ultralink: These Ultralinks are sneaky and fast - keep your eyes peeled! * Purple Stealth Ultralink: These Ultralinks are sneaky - and they may attack you! * Yellow Stealth Ultralink: Sneaky, fast and harder to capture - watch out for their attack! Stinger Ultralink They have abilities that can surprise their opponents and enemies, being fast, and agressive in battles. * Purple Stinger Ultralink: These Ultralinks are aggressive and fast - watch the skies or you'll be surprised! * Yellow Stinger Ultralink: Aggressive, fast, and sometimes invisible - they fight to escape your Turbo Lash! * Red Stinger Ultralink: The most tricky of Stinger Ultralinks, they stay invisible and move fast! Fighter Ultralink They are the footsoldiers of the invasion, since they are almost everywhere when an invasion occurs. * Blue Fighter Ultralink: Fighters are the footsoldiers of the invasion - they're everywhere! * Purple Fighter Ultralink: These footsoldiers of the invasion will attack at will! * Red Fighter Ultralink: The Red Fighter is the fastest Ultralink of all! Raider Ultralinks These Ultralinks are not important in the invasion, but they can be very dangerous and are in the mood to fight. * Purple Ultralink Raider: Thank goodness these Ultralinks are rare - they're almost in the mood to fight! Makino Elite Ultralink They are one of rarest species seen in the Ultralink Invasion, although that they have other purposes in Makino's empire, for example, being the security monitor. * Blue Makino Elite Ultralink: These wily Ultralinks are like royalty - capturing one is a big deal! * Orange Makino Elite Ultralink: Are solely seen in the series, not in the Ultralink Invasion app. Unknown Races These are Ultralinks that were seen in the series, although that they weren't named by the Ultralink Invasion or by any official source. Unknown Ultralink 1.png Unknown Ultralink 2.png Unknown Ultralink 3.jpg Unknown Ultralink 4.png Unknown Ultralink 5.png Unknown Ultralink 6.png Metallakspossibletrueform.png ShadownLink.png Fire Elementor's Ultralink.png Unknown Ultralink.png Claw Ultralink.png Abilities The Evil Ultralinks have the same abilities as other regular Ultralinks. However, when they link with something, instead of cooperating with the host and create a symbiotic bond (like Max and Steel's), they arm and take the control of the host and transforms it into a monster. When they link with a human, for instance, they add armor parts (respectively being the color of the Ultralink) and attach weapons on him or her, while the Ultralink remains fixed on the head. The host also gains various veins spread over its body, which is the same color of the Ultralink. Additionally, the Ultralink increases the conditions of the host considerably in order to transform it into a mass destruction weapon. If someone remembers about the host's past or a remarkable moment, the being will most likely instantly remember, which will shortly break the evil Ultralink's control over the host and will make it easier to an Ultralink hunter to unlink it from the being. However, if the bond is not broken in time, the host will be permanently absorbed by the Ultralink. When the Ultralink is unlinked from its host, the memories of the what the person saw slowly fades away, as Max stated in The Wrath of Makino while he was under Makino's control. Gallery Trivia * A Drone Ultralink appears in the Official Website as an badge. * They are the main villains of Season 2. The season's title is "The Invasion of Ultralinks". * It is possible that the Evil Ultralinks share a hive mind controlled by Makino which makes them evil without choice. * Most of the Evil Ultralinks linked with an object possesses a head similar to the classic Elementor. Besides, they also possesses some spikes on their back, similar to some transformations of Elementor as well the new Metal Elementor. References Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Humans Category:Genderless Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1